


coffee for two

by euphorickiri



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, julynn supremacy so true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: flynn's life was as typical as it could get. waking up, going to school, and going to work. that was it. nothing exciting ever happened and she thought she was doomed to spend the rest of her life in boredomjulie decides to prove her wrong
Relationships: Alex & Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Willie, Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	coffee for two

Working at a coffee shop wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world. Don’t get her wrong, Flynn honestly loved her job. She got to see her friends Alex and Willie every day - though sometimes they were too busy staring into each other’s eyes to notice their usual long line of customers - and the pay was pretty decent. The shop was close to her house so she could walk to work every morning without a problem. Work didn’t interfere with school so she was able to have a balanced schedule. Most people would be relieved to have such an easy life. To Flynn, it felt like torture. There was nothing she had to look forward to. Each day she woke up and went through her normal routine. Getting a job was supposed to help give her at least something exciting to do, but it fell flat quickly. If the rest of her life was going to be a series of predictable events, Flynn was convinced she would snap. It was her senior year of high school and yet it didn’t feel any different from the other three years. 

Her life was just…. plain. And she hated every second of it. 

She blamed the high expectations she had for high school and just being a teenager in general on all the movies she’s ever watched. It’s not like her life was terrible, but it wasn’t great either. When was _she_ going to get her coming-of-age moment? 

“Looks like someone has her head in the clouds today,” Alex teased.

Flynn looked down, groaning when she realized she’s been drying the same coffee mug for the past five minutes. “You shouldn’t be talking. I’m pretty sure you spent the first hour of your shift staring at Willie and daydreaming.” 

“Can you blame me?” he asked without an ounce of shame. “Look at him! He’s-”

“- a walking Adonis. Which I’ve heard you say about a thousand times,” Flynn deadpanned. 

“And you’ll hear me say it a thousand times more.” Alex patted her head teasingly, screaming when a sponge came flying towards his face. Willie watched them fight in amusement from the cash register. “As much as I’m enjoying the free entertainment, we still have customers who’ll collapse if they don’t get their daily cup of coffee.”

Flynn had Alex trapped in a headlock but reluctantly let go so they could get back to work. That didn’t stop her from smacking him upside the head just for good measure. The rest of their shift was uneventful, as usual. She was cleaning the counter to get ready to close when someone came bursting through the door unexpectedly. Alex and Willie were in the back restocking some items, leaving Flynn alone in the front. 

“Sorry, but we’re about to close-”

Her words died down in her throat when she made eye contact with one of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen. Did that sound cheesy as hell? Yes. But Flynn wasn’t the type of person to get stumped like this. And yet here she was, struggling to form words because of a complete stranger. They ran up to the counter and threw themselves into a begging position.

“Listen, we’ve been walking around this block for over an hour and every single food place is closed. I know you probably have to go home and I’m so sorry for barging in but if we don’t get something to eat in the next five minutes I’m convinced we’ll go insane,” they rushed out, moving closer to Flynn as they spoke.

Flynn cleared her throat nervously. “We?”

Just then, two more teens came running in. They ended up tripping and crashing into each other because of how fast they were moving, landing in a heap on the ground. The stranger rolled their eyes and went to help them up. 

“Next time you say ‘follow me’, maybe try waiting for us before running into traffic and disappearing???” the shorter of the teens asked. 

“Reggie, please tell your boyfriend to stop being overdramatic. We made it here in one piece didn’t we?”

“Luke-”

“She didn’t mean literally!”

Flynn stood awkwardly as they bickered, silently praying Alex and Willie would hear the commotion and come help. After a few minutes, the bickering turned into full-on arguing and she begrudgingly realized she had to handle this herself. Flynn cleared her throat loudly and put on her best customer service smile, her heart leaping when the first teen who barged in met her gaze. 

“Like I said before, we’re about to close, but if you guys are seriously that desperate for food I can get you something,” Flynn caved. “Just _please_ stop arguing. It’s been a long day.”

The teens immediately agreed and rattled off their orders. “Cool, I should have everything ready in five-”

Flynn yelped when a pair of brown eyes appeared right in front of her. The stranger smiled innocently and leaned against the counter while her friends waited near the door for their food. 

“Don’t you need a name for the order?” she asked.

“Well you guys are the only ones here, so, it’s not really necessary,” Flynn replied. 

“Well, Flynn, _I_ think it’s necessary and the customer is always right. Besides, it would be a crime for me not to introduce myself to such a cute barista.”

Her brain short-circuited. 

Was she dreaming? This had to be a dream. She discreetly pinched herself, her face heating up when she realized this was actually happening. It’s not like Flynn hasn't had crushes in the past. They just never got farther than her seeing them from time to time and a few unrealistic daydreams. No one has ever flirted with her, let alone shown mutual interest. The feeling was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

But if Flynn could handle making coffee during rush hour, she could definitely handle this.

“So um, what name do you want for the order?” she asked, her voice cracking nervously.

Nevermind. She could _not_ do this.

“Julie. Julie Molina.”

Flynn nodded and quickly moved to make the coffee, scolding herself for thinking about how nice ‘Flynn Molina’ sounded because _that_ was going a little too far. She lost track at how many times she almost spilled their drinks because of Julie watching her, and she swore she saw the other teen wink at some point. After a few more close calls, Flynn finally got everything ready - and hastily made a last-minute decision with Julie’s order which she was starting to regret - and called them over. 

“Can I ask: what were you guys even doing that took so long?” she asked, silently cheering that she kept her voice steady.

“We were rehearsing for a show we have tomorrow at a venue near here. Usually, it doesn’t take us long to rehearse but we ran into some technical problems during soundcheck and got held up,” Julie replied.

“You’re a band?” 

Julie’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Sunset Curve-”

“Tell your friends!”

“- But I’m still against the name.” she finished, sending Reggie a glare for interrupting. He smiled innocently in return and took a sip of his coffee. Flynn giggled at the exchange, her heart leaping in her throat when Julie smiled.

“Our show is tomorrow night if you wanna check us out. I’m sure a certain lead singer wouldn’t mind dedicating a song to you,” Luke mentioned with a smirk. 

Flynn was surprised how fast Julie turned around and punched him, her face beet red. Reggie snorted and gave her a knowing look but kept his thoughts to himself. 

“Well, I _did_ give you the best cup of coffee you probably ever had. A song dedicated to me would be nice,” Flynn teased.

She was flirting. _She was actually flirting_. She slightly stumbled over her words as she did but hey - it was still a win in her book.

Julie looked genuinely surprised. "You really want to come?”

“Why not? I get off of work early tomorrow,” Flynn shrugged. “And I wouldn’t mind. Seeing you again I mean.”

“Neither would I,” Julie agreed softly. 

Were things moving too fast? Flynn was new to this whole ‘requited crush’ thing and was pretty sure they were skipping a bunch of steps, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This felt right. She couldn’t explain how or why she knew that. It was just a feeling. A really weird feeling.

God is this how Alex and Willie felt all the time? _Maybe_ she was starting to understand why they were so crazy for each other. Just a little bit. 

“I think we should get going. We have to wake up early tomorrow and we’ve been here long enough,” Luke said. “Thanks again Flynn, we seriously owe you.”

“We’ll save a special spot for you at the show!” Reggie added, throwing an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “You’re gonna love it.” 

“Wait, let me give you my number so I-”

“Check your coffee cup.”

Julie complied, her eyes widening when she saw Flynn’s number written with a heart drawn next to it. She sputtered and looked up at the other teen who was blushing.

Looks like Flynn’s last-minute decision wasn’t a bad call after all.

“We seriously have to go but I’ll text you the details as soon as I get home,” Julie promised. “Can’t wait to see you again, coffee bean.”

Flynn’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Coffee bean?”

“What? It’s a cute nickname,” the shorter teen defended. 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, rockstar.”

Reggie and Luke had to help Julie walk out after that. 

Once they were out of sight Flynn squealed, twirling around happily. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. She was so busy celebrating she didn’t notice Alex and Willie approaching her while knowing smiles on their faces. 

“So, when’s the wedding?”

Flynn snapped out of her happy state momentarily and grabbed them by the ears, cursing them out for leaving her alone. Alex dramatically claimed he didn’t want to ‘ruin the moment’ while Willie gave a proper apology. They ended up doing whatever work was left to close up and said she could go home early, but she still stayed behind to talk about what happened. In the middle of their conversation, Julie texted her and Flynn almost dropped her phone. She screamed when Alex grabbed it and ran, jumping on his back when he tried to type a response.

Tomorrow she would wake up, go to school, go to work, and go to a concert. It was the first time her normal routine had been broken and she actually had something to look forward to. Once she got her phone back from Alex - and hit him upside the head for being annoying - she texted Julie back.

**_rockstar_ ** _: tmrw night: the orpheum @ 8. come thru the back entrance so we can sneak u in ;)_

 **_coffee bean_ ** _: won’t u get in trouble for doing that?_

 **_rockstar_ ** _: not as long as we don’t get caught_

 **_rockstar_ ** _: trust me, we’ll get u in no problem_

 **_coffee bean_ ** _: i’ll take ur word for it. see u tmrw?_

 **_rockstar_ ** _: already counting down the minutes until i see u again_

 **_coffee bean_ ** _: thats the cheesiest shit i’ve ever heard_

 **_rockstar_ ** _: but ur still blushinggggggggg :)_

And she was.

Turns out working at the coffee shop wasn’t as boring as she thought it was.


End file.
